T-34
The T-34 Tank was a medium tank used by the Soviets during World War II. Call of Duty In the original Call of Duty, two missions of the Russian campaign involve the player commanding a T-34-85 Medium Tank (mentioned in the level's introduction letter) and engaging German armor through open country and a bombed-out town. The in-game tank also had a hull mounted machine gun that automatically fired whenever there was infantry in front of the tank. The tank is tasked with destroying Panzer tanks. One well aimed hit to the turret will usually knock out an enemy tank. Gallery T-34 Stalingrad CoD.png|A T-34 in Stalingrad. T-34 Firing CoD.png|T-34 firing a shell. T-34 CoD.png|The T-34 and enemy tanks. Call of Duty: United Offensive In Call of Duty: United Offensive, the T-34-85 is the medium tank usable by the Russians. It has a cannon and an SG-43 machine gun on its top. There is room for two players in the tank; one being the driver and the other manning the SG-43. The cannon has good accuracy and can hit targets at medium range. It's a well balanced tank that, while not too fast, will easily knock out enemies. Just remember to time the shots correctly. T-34 Kursk UO.png T-34_UO.png|The T-34. T-34_Rear View UO.png|The T-34's back. Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour the player commands a T-34 on four different levels. The turret of the tank features a machine gun. The aim on the T-34/76's gun is actually off by a few degrees, with the shell curving to the left of the crosshair, as seen at extremely long ranges. T-34 FH.jpg|''Call of Duty: Finest Hour's'' T-34/76. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, the T-34-85 is shown throughout the Russian campaign. The player controls it in the level "Blood and Iron" where the co-axial machine gun has been replaced by a flamethrower (thus making it an OT-34-85, or a flame tank). In the mission "Ring of Steel", the player can use the tank's machine gun. On certain multiplayer maps, the player can control T-34 tanks which can be manned by two people; one being the driver and the other being gunner for the mounted machine gun. The T-34 that the player controls during "Blood and Iron" is equipped with wire mesh stand-off screens to protect thinner side and top armor from HEAT warheads such as those fired by the German Panzerfaust. The T-34 also appears to be equipped with stand-off screens. However, the multiplayer T-34 uses an upgraded form of stand-off screen. T34_ADS_WaW.png|ADS of the T-34's main gun. T34_MG_1st_Person_WaW.png|The Machine Gun of the T-34. T34_MG_Iron_Sights_WaW.png|The Iron Sights of the T-34. T-34 Blood and Iron.jpg|A T-34 being used in "Blood and Iron". T-34_side_view_WAW.png|Side view. T-34_Front_view_WAW.png|Front view. Destroyed_T-34_WAW.png|Destroyed T-34. Red Army Soldiers Riding On T-34 WaW.png|Red Army soldiers riding on a T-34 tank. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) The T-34/76 appears in the mission "The fall" and is called in to shoot a hole into a wall so the Russian troops can advance. The T-34/76 also appears in many other missions as a support vehicle. Call of Duty: Black Ops III T-34s are found in the tank factory in Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies' map Gorod Krovi. Call of Duty: WWII T-34s are found in the Call of Duty: WWII's map Valkyrie. They can also be seen in the introduction cinematic for the Nazi Zombies map The Shadowed Throne, which multiple of T-34s are moving towards Berlin with the Red Army. T-34 TST WWII.png|T-34s in the burning streets of Berlin. Category:Call of Duty Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 2 Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: World at War Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: WWII Ground Vehicles